cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North American Confederacy (2nd)
62 |totalstrength = 596,191 |avgstrength = 9,616 |totalnukes = 93 |rank = |score = 3.02 }} :For the previous incarnation of North American Confederacy, see North American Confederacy (1st) The North American Confederacy was established on 1 June 2009 by many members of the original alliance disappointed with the merger with the Aquatic Coalition Front. Like its predecessor, North American Confederacy (NAC) was founded on the Purple sphere. NAC moved to the Red sphere on 22 July 2010. NAC is a member of Red Dawn. History * The North American Confederacy (NAC) was reformed on 1 June 2009, by the original co-founders Hellbilly (aka Rattlehead) and Shavar after merging the original NAC with Aquatic Coalition Front, and short stints in The Order of the Four Leaf Clover (OFLC) and Lux Aeterna (LA). Hellbilly and Shavar were soon joined by other former Lux Aeterna members including Rooivaulk, who was later named a member of the Triumvirate along with Hellbilly and Shavar. * The NAC started out on the purple trading sphere and was protected in its early growth by Invicta and later became members of Pegasus and PEACE. On 29 April 2010, the NAC left the Pegasus bloc but remained members of PEACE until leaving the purple sphere on 22 July 2010. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=89527 . * On 11 February 2010, the NAC declared war on Stickmen in defense of Invicta. However the war was short-lived and the NAC agreed to peace on 19 February 2010. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=81084. * On 3 December 2010, the NAC officially eclipsed the 1,000,000 NS mark. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=95347. * On 26 January 2011, The NAC joined the DH-NPO War by declaring war on Goon Order of Oppression Negligence and Sadism (GOONS) for their attack on the New Pacific Order. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=97817 After more than a month of fighting, The NAC agreed to peace terms on 2 March 2011. http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=99355. The NAC lost more than half of its original NS and left the war with a combined NS just under 500,000 with 75 nuclear weapons left. (Pre-war stats: 1,074,000 NS and over 200 nukes). Charter Official Charter of the North American Confederacy (NAC) Preamble: It is on this 1st day of June of the year 2009 that I officially and proudly announce the re-birth or re-creation of the North American Confederacy (hereinafter referred to as the NAC). The NAC is an open minded and diplomatic alliance looking to help each other grow stronger together and uphold the basic values of: Honor, Integrity, and Unity. Though the NAC is a peaceful alliance that looks to avoid senseless violence, we are committed to the defense of ourselves, our values, and our allies and will act accordingly with the full range of the resources available to us if we feel any of the aforementioned are threatened. Article I: Membership Nations seeking admission to the NAC must end any and all conflicts, clear debts to previous alliances or individual nations, be free from any ZI list, and be willing to abide by our charter, our laws, and the orders of our government. Additionally, all members are expected to register on our forums and make an effort to remain active on the forums and if possible to frequent our irc channel as well. Members are required to fill out a monthly census form or survey to insure economic growth and/or military growth. Member nations of the NAC are expected to be courteous and polite at all times, both with fellow alliance members, or foreigners, both in private, and in public channels. The NAC maintains a Free Speech policy which permits any NAC member to voice any concerns whatsoever in the member section of our forums or in private via private message or irc. If any concerns seem potentially damaging, dangerous, or personal, members are encouraged to take them up privately with the Triumvirate or member in question before posting them to the membership at large in the interest of alliance unity. Article II: Government The government is a Triumvirate with a set leadership of three equal Triumvirs, each of the three being endowed with a 1/3 vote in any executive decision. All three members maintain equal control. For any major decision, treaty, and/or charter amendment a 2/3 Triumvirate vote is required. The Triumvir positions are permanent life-long positions. In the event a Triumvir decides to step down a 72 hour notice must be given and the leaving Triumvir reserves the right to appoint his/her own replacement. In the event of a Triumvir leaving without appointing his/her replacement the current Prime Minister will be appointed as an interim Triumvir. A permanent replacement will be appointed with a 2/3 vote of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate can appoint or dismiss the Prime Minister (hereinafter referred to as PM ) The PM only answers to the Triumvir. Under normal circumstances, the PM is elected by a popular vote and his/her mandate lasts for 6 months with the possibility of being extended with the approval of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate reserves the right to appoint the PM by a special decree, especially in case in which a state of emergency has been declared. The duties/responsibilities of the Prime Minister (PM): Overseeing all Department Heads/Secretaries. The PM is responsible for appointing/dismissing all Secretaries (with the approval of the Triumvirate). Monitoring government activity and issuing executive orders to them. The PM is tasked with stepping in and fulfilling the duties of any department head should it become necessary. The PM is a major part of alliance government discussions, policy changes and/or charter amendments. The PM answers only to the Triumvirate but is responsible for the creation and maintenance of government programs (in conjunction with the appointed secretaries) to ensure the fair and equitable distribution of government services in the interests of the general membership. The Administration of the PM is tasked with setting and reaching economic, educational, and recruitment goals, with Triumvirate consent, through the government programs described above. The Prime Minister can appoint Deputy Prime Minister(s) as needed (with Triumvirate approval). The duties/responsibilities of the Secretary Of Foreign Affairs (SoFA): Overseeing (and organization of) the Foreign Affairs department which includes embassies within the NAC and abroad. The SoFA is responsible for all communications with foreign entities and public announcements not undertaken by the Triumvirate or the Prime Minister. The SoFA initiates, coordinates and requests treaties and pacts with other alliances with Triumvirate approval. The SoFA is also tasked with keeping the NAC updated on Foreign Affairs through embassies / Open World Forums / IRC, etc.. and can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/diplomats as needed. The PM and Triumvirate reserve the right to assist with any of the above should a need arise. The duties/responsibilities of the Secretary Of Internal Affairs (SoIA): Overseeing (and organization of) the Internal Affairs department which includes recruiting, education and everything happening internally within the NAC including forum moderation as well as enforcing compliance to the NAC Charter. The SoIA is also tasked with sending alliance wide messages when needed and can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/coordinators as needed. The SoIA fields complaints and grievances against members (including government members) and mediates said grievances. The SoIA also coordinates impeachment procedures if necessary.The SoIA answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate and is appointed by the Prime Minister with the approval of the Triumvirate. Duties/ responsibilities of the Secretary of Defense (SoD): The SoD is responsible for the organization and supervision of the Military of the NAC. This includes training and organization of the Confederate Defense Force (CDF) or delegation of military offices to other members (with the approval of the Prime Minister or Triumvirate). The CDF is organized into battle-groups (BGs), each comprising of 3-5 member nations, including their commander. The SoD assigns the commanders to their respective BGs and puts the subordinates under their authority. This is done on a dynamic basis, meaning the SoD can change the composition of every single BG at all times, including its commander. The only BG commanders that cannot be replaced by the SoD are the members of the Triumvirate (should they agree to take on this additional responsibility). Excluding the Triumvirs, the SoD is the empowered commander-in-chief of the armed forced of the NAC and as such issues orders to the BG commanders and any other military officers directly. If the alliance is in a state of heightened alert or emergency (as declared by the Prime Minister or Triumvirate) then all SoD orders (limited to military preparation, peace/war mode, target selection, declarations of war, mobilization, or emergency war aid allocation) are to be executed without question, accurately and in a timely fashion in the interests of an efficient, effective, and coordinated defense or preparation of the NAC should any conflict arise. The results are to be reported to the SoD as soon as the reports are available to the BG commanders. At the SoD’s request, the BG commanders also report on the activity and other relevant issues about their subordinates. The commanders answer directly to the SoD and are responsible for training, monitoring and maintaining the activity of their subordinates as well as compliance with their orders. Each BG has a unique call-sign assigned by the SoD. In consultations with the Prime Minister and the Triumvirate, the SoD can form smaller and larger BGs to meet the dynamic requirements of a given conflict. The SoD is responsible for defending the NAC against foreign aggressors, tech raiders, or rogue nations/alliances. The SoD is tasked with coordinating attacks and ensuring plans for defense. The SoD is the only alliance member that can declare war besides the Triumvirate and may only do so in defense, with direction from the Triumvirate, or in response to physical attacks from any aggressor (alliance or individual nation). The SoD is responsible for monitoring and conveying information (to the Prime Minister, Triumvirate, and, if appropriate, the membership) about all attacks against the NAC members. He can choose to perform this task alone or by relying on his subordinate commanders or military officers, at his discretion. The information about the said attacks must be posted in a timely fashion, on the official NAC forums. In addition, the Prime Minister and the members of the Triumvirate must be informed about them. In times of war, the SoD works closely with the Prime Minister and the Triumvirate, and is responsible for tactical command. The BG commanders are responsible for issuing individual orders to their subordinates on the battlefield level, based on tactical orders issued by the SoD. The SoD can take over the direct command of any BG should he and/or the Triumvirate and PM deem it necessary. The duties/responsibilities of the Secretary Of Finance (SoF): Overseeing (and organization of) the Financial department which includes: bank nations, loans, startup aid, growth aid, war aid, tech deals, and trades. The SoF is responsible for coordinating aid, tech deals and all alliance finances as well as the management of "Bank Nations" and insuring the timely payment of loans/aid and tech deals. The SoF can appoint and/or dismiss deputies/coordinators as needed. All alliance-wide financial transactions MUST go through the SoF for approval. The SoF answers only to the Prime Minister and Triumvirate and is appointed by the Prime Minister with the approval of the Triumvirate. Government Advisor: The duties of an appointed Government advisor are to give advice and general commentary on any alliance related issue. Such advisors can be appointed exclusively by the Triumvirate and have access to government related topics in which the Triumvirs desire additional expertise or aid with regard to decisions, policies, plans, etc. The position of Government Advisor is granted exclusively to experienced players who’s input is desired by the Triumvirate and specific powers relating to coordination, organization, Foreign and Internal affairs may be granted on a case by case basis to provide for the smooth operation of the government and the alliance. All Department Heads/Secretaries are responsible for appointing as many deputies as needed to ensure the smooth, timely, and efficient accomplishment of their various responsibilities and tasks. The PM is to be consulted before appointing said deputies. Article III: NAC War Policy * Tech raids and any other unilateral aggressive actions are strictly prohibited in the NAC. * Engaging in acts of War is prohibited unless directly approved by the Triumvirate or an order from the SoD. Any such unapproved action by a NAC member nation shall result in severe punishment against said nation up to and including possible expulsion from the alliance (and if said action results in damage to the alliance or its reputation the Government reserves the right to demand reparations, declare said nation a rogue, or undertake military action against said nation.). *If a NAC nation is attacked it is to be reported to the Defense Department/SoD immediately. All relevant information must be posted on the NAC forums (under War Reports). The PM and Triumvirate should be contacted before any action is taken. No counter attacks are to be made without approval from the SoD or a higher authority and Peace should be offered as soon as possible. If the attacker hails from a recognized alliance then the SoD or Triumvirate is to seek a swift and fair settlement with said alliance. * While the NAC strives to remain a peaceful alliance, and will make every effort to resolve any conflict or disagreement through diplomatic means, it reserves the right to use military force and any other means necessary to defend its members, values, and allies. Article IV: Basic Laws Resignation. Anyone wishing to resign their membership of the NAC is required to give 48 hours written notice to the NAC Government. All aid and/or loans given by the NAC (start up aid, etc) must be paid back in full. All NAC-sponsored tech deals must be completed. Failure to do so can result in Permanent Banning or more extreme measures up to and including possible military action. Impeachment. Any member of government can be put up for impeachment by any member of the NAC if due cause is given and said member can prove that they have attempted to address any grievances with said government member beforehand. A private message must be sent to the SoIA, Prime Minister and Triumvirate including due cause for impeachment in detail as well as proof of attempted redress of grievances. All members of government (including the accused) will be notified. The SoIA will coordinate the impeachment proceedings (The Triumvirate will coordinate if SoIA is involved ). All members of the Triumvirate must be notified and it will be put to discussion and vote.. Impeachment proceedings for government members (up to and including the Prime Minister) will be voted on by the Triumvirate after government discussion.. It takes a 2/3 vote for impeachment. Triumvirate positions are permanent and can only be impeached by a 2/3 Triumvirate vote and a 75% (3/4) alliance vote. Anti-Spam Law- Spamming is prohibited in any forums except The Spam Zone Anti-Spy Law- Spying is completely prohibited. No questions asked. No Debt Law- No nation will be approved if they have any debts with any previous alliances. No ZI Law- No nation on any alliances ZI list shall be accepted for membership. * All members must abide by all rules and laws within NAC and respect the decisions made by the Triumvirate and any other government officials .* Signed, The Triumvirate of the NAC Shavar of Shavar Rooivaulk of South African Union Hellbilly of Hades *revised January 14, 2010** *revised July 19, 2010** *revised March 8, 2011** Foreign Affairs Category:Re-established alliances